Ace of Bass
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Ashley is bi and the guys are setting him up on a blind date. Trouble is, Ashley hates blind dates...


Ashley's Point of View  
Contains Oral Sex

* * *

I sighed and checked my mobile as Andy drove me to the restaurant.  
"Andy, you guysdon't need to set me up."  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes we do. You complain that you are bi and you can't find a boyfriend or girlfriend. We may have solved that problem."  
I sighed again. "Andy, I can find someone."  
"No you can't. You've been looking for a year and a half, Ashley. Just trust me on this, OK?"  
I groaned. "Who is it? Don't tell me it's Jinxx's brother."  
Jinxx hit me from behind me. "My brother has a boyfriend."  
I smirked. "Yea, Jake."  
Jake blushed. "Shut up, Ash."  
Jinxx stared at him. "You're dating my brother?"  
Jake squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. He was in the middle with CC and Jinxx on either side.  
"Uh, m-maybe."  
"Jake?" Jinxx's voice was getting louder.  
"Yes, I am." He flinched as Jinxx smacked him. "That hurt."  
Jinxx turned around and mumbled.  
I smirked. "Jake, that's payback for setting this up."  
"I'm trying to help you, Ashley."  
"Whatever." I sunk down in my seat.  
"Ash, sit up, you'll ruin my car seat."  
I frowned and sank down even further. Andy smacked me and I cursed. I sat up and saw the restaurant. I considered grabbing the wheel and crashing the car but if I survived Andy would kill me. He parked in front of the restaurant and I sighed. He opened his door and I got out, knowing he would just drag me out. Jake dived out of the car and backed away from it.  
"I'm coming in, Jinxx is going to kill me otherwise."  
Andy laughed. "Whatever."  
He started walking in and I followed. Jake was behind me so I had no option of running. He walked in and mumbled something to a waitress. She nodded and pointed to a closed booth. I groaned inwardly. Someone famous. I started racking my mind, thinking of who it could be. Ben Bruce? Danny Worsnop? Chris Motionless? Ronnie Radke?None of them seemed likely and I sighed. He pushed the door open and Jake pushed me inside. I scowled and turned to the table. My breath caught in my throat. Nikki Sixx? There was no way this was happening. Andy knew I had a crush on Nikki. This could not go well. Nikki wasn't even gay. Was he? I pulled my jacket off, handed it to Jake and rushed out to the bathroom. I reapplied my lipstick. I added some mascara and some dark blue eye shadow. I paled my face slightly then quickly fluffed up my hair a bit. I took a deep breath and walked back to the booth. I walked in and smiled.  
"Hey."  
Nikki smiled at me. "Hi."  
Andy and Jake smirked before leaving the booth. Nikki got up and pulled my chair out for me. I smiled and sat down.  
"You really don't like blind dates, huh?"  
I stared at him. "Sorry?"  
He smiled. "The massive gash on Andy's cheek from your nails?"  
I blushed. "Y-Yea."  
"What is so bad about blind dates?"  
"Honesty, I thought they were setting me up with Jinxx's brother."  
He laughed. "You are a laugh, Ashley."  
I blushed more. "T-Thanks."  
He smiled. "Do you want a drink?"  
I smiled and looked through the menu. "A whiskey, if that's ok."  
He nodded and left the booth. I licked my lips. My throat felt so dry. I grabbed my phone at the vibrations. Andy.  
_'How's it going, Purdy boy?'_  
I rolled my eyes at my old nickname and texted back.  
_'Good until you texted BatmAndy. Fuck off and leave me in peace.'_  
I shoved my phone back in my pocket. The door opened and Nikki walked back in with the drinks. I smiled and took a sip, grateful I had already put my phone away.  
"So, Ashley."  
I looked up from the menu. "Yes?"  
"Tell me about you. I know you from the band but tell me stuff I don't know."  
I swallowed hard. "Well, I don't really know."  
"What are your hobbies?"  
I swallowed again. "Really, I just hang with the guys and learn new songs on bass."  
He nodded. "That's cool."  
I smiled back. "I guess. What about you?"  
He laughed. "The same really."  
I chuckled. "That's kinda cool."  
He reached over and placed his hand over mine. I blushed and shuffled in my seat before looking back at the menu. Normally, I hated guys doing this but with Nikki. I sighed. He looked over at me.  
"You, alright?"  
I nodded. "Just tired. Andy pretty much dragged me out of my house for this."  
He laughed. "You poor thing."  
I nodded, pouting. He laughed and smiled at me, leaning forward slightly before leaning back in his chair. I hesitated. "What was that?"  
He looked away. "N-Nothing."  
I frowned. "Tell me."  
He shook his head. "Nothing, really."  
I looked down and nodded. "OK."  
He sighed. "Ah, what the heck."  
He lifted my face up and pushed his lips to mine. My eyes widened before closing. I pushed my lips back against his own. He traced my lower lip with his tongue and I opened my own, allowing him access. His tongue explored my mouth and I gasped. He pulled me closer and I bashed my knee on the edge of the table. I pulled away, grabbing my knee, moaning in pain.  
"Ashley, sweetie, are you alright?"  
I nodded. He picked me up and sat down with me in his lap. I giggled. He pushed his lips to mine again and I immediately opened my mouth. His tongue slid back in and I moaned into his mouth. I moved my tongue against his own, feeling blood rushing to my penis. I felt my hard on and I moaned. He massaged it for me and I leant against him, groaning. He sat me back in my seat and winked at me. A waitress walked in and took our orders. I smiled and he massaged my thigh with his foot. I groaned.  
"N-Nikki."  
"Hold on, sweetie."  
I nodded. He didn't remove his foot and I groaned. I moved my hand down hoping for a small stoke but Nikki gently kicked my hand.  
"Just wait."  
I whimpered and looked down. The door opened and the waitress gave us our food. Nikki thanked her and she left. He got up and locked the door. He turned to me smiling. I shivered. He pulled my chair out from under the table and pulled my skinnies and underwear down. My breathing accelerated and he squeezed my erection. I moaned. He smirked and pushed his thumb over my slit. He was driving me insane. He bent down and took me in his mouth. I gasped and wrapped my fingers in his hair. I thrusted my hips towards him and moaned out. He swirled his tongue around my shaft and I whimpered.  
"N-Nikki, more."  
He sucked harder, gently raking his teeth along my shaft. I cried out.  
"NIKKI!"  
I shot into his mouth and he sucked me dry. He pulled back and kissed me before swallowing, making me taste myself. I blushed and he swallowed. I swallowed what was in my mouth and he smiled, pulling my underwear and skinnies back up. I blushed more and he smiled, kissing my cheek before pushing my chair back under the table. I giggled and he sat back in his chair before starting to eat.


End file.
